supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 41
Synopsis for "Before Truth: Part 1" In the present, Superman sits on the tail of an aircraft in mid-flight. Sometime before that, at the Daily Planet, Clark and Jimmy were finishing their work for the day and getting ready to grab some dinner until Clark gets a message on his cellphone. The sender tells Clark to turn on the news and Clark does so, watching a story about a family attacked by criminals wielding technology advanced weapons supplied a by an unknown source. The sender claims to know the "unknown source" and wants to help Clark uncover it, so Clark and Jimmy go to find their story. Clark and Jimmy infiltrate a high-tech facility in Technology Park where a businessman talking with a foreign general about his newest invention: 3D printers that can manufacture any weapon. Unfortunately, they are discovered by the security guards and forced to run. With no one watching, Clark puts on his Superman uniform and saves Jimmy before he gets blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, the businessman and the general become aware of the commotion and make their escape, but not before siccing a giant spider robot on Superman while he evacuates as many people as possible. Superman easily destroys the robot with a smaller, more controlled version of his super-flare. Back at the Daily Planet, Clark explains to Jimmy he has gained some measure of control over his super-flare, so it should take long for his powers to return. Lois barges into their meeting, as she has been investigating the same story as Clark and Jimmy. She quickly deduces the businessman they saw earlier is in fact Leland Norvell, the new Metropolis state senator. Having gathered new information, Clark, Lois and Jimmy agree to share the byline. The story gets printed and Norvell is arrested. Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Perry celebrate their victory at Perry's office until Clark gets a message from his anonymous source, who tells him a woman will come to the Daily Planet later that day and Clark must turn her over to the authorities. Clark wants the source to come clean about his identity or he will stop contact between the two of them; but the source has created a website featuring images of Clark putting on his Superman uniform. Clark is being blackmailed and the anonymous source has leverage. Clark asks Jimmy if he told anyone about his identity and Jimmy denies it, causing Clark if his propensity to use the super-flare has made him slower. Suddenly, Ada "Condesa" Amoragujeta, the woman the anonymous source identified earlier, comes to the Daily Planet and asks for the reporters who uncovered the Norvell scandal. Lois wants to help her, but Clark is reluctant, given the text message he received earlier. Then, the authorities arrive and place Ada under arrest. Lois accuses Clark of being a coward, inspiring him to take action. The agents take Ada away on a van, but Ada realize the agents do not work for the FBI. In all of a sudden, a black-suited man jumps on the van and rescues Ada. He takes her to a car driven by Jimmy, with Lois tagging along. Clark gets Condesa into the car, and she reveals Senator Norvell was just a pawn in a larger scheme. The fake agents attack the reporters, who quickly drive away. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-41 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_41 Category:Superman: Volume 3